The Silenced Warner
by MKartracingqueen
Summary: Yakko, the Warner sibling famous for his yakking, has gone mute! With the help of his siblings, he'll find out what happened to his voice, and a shocking discovery reveals the possibility that Yakko will never talk again. Based off an RP I created on Google Plus. Special thanks to Abby Animated and Shade for participating in the original RP and inspiring dialogue used in the story.
1. Prologue

In Burbank, California, the Warners were released from their water tower in the Warner Bros. Movie Lot for a special night: celebrities were coming the studio for a party. The Warners were told to be on their best behavior to make sure the party was a success. However, they remained as zany as ever. Luckily, the celebrities liked how they were, as well as other people who were at the party. But there was one man who disliked the Warners ever since the day they were created. He came to the party, but blended in with his surroundings to make sure no one would notice he was there. Throughout the party, he spied on the Warners. Yakko was at a table with Wakko and Dot talking to Michelle Pfeiffer and Mel Gibson, the latter being the object of Dot's love, occasionally saying one-liners and making them laugh. The man who spied on them could not understand how the Warners were being liked for who they were, as no one at Warner Bros. Studio liked them.

 _Yeesh!_ _How can they stand them? If you ask me, they're plain annoying!_

He followed them all night as they interacted with other people at the party. He became more and more disgusted as they actually had fun with the Warners. Finally, the night ended when Yakko, Wakko, and Dot got on stage and performed one of their songs called _Only One of You_. Various stars complimented the Warners for their performance, but were blown away the most at how well Yakko could sing.

"What a voice!"

"He's only 14? Wow! That kid can sing!"

"Yakko, you truly have a gift! That voice of yours is amazing!"

Yakko thanked all the people who complimented him. As everyone was leaving the party, the man who spied on the Warners had an idea on how to finally do something about their zaniness.

 _Look at Yakko. He's obviously taking his voice for granted! A man like Yakko never realizes how precious his voice is until the day he's been silenced…and today will be that day._


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

It was the morning after the party. Yakko woke up. He put on his slacks and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Wakko and Dot. He got some pancake mix and made a stack of ten pancakes for Wakko, six for Dot, and four for himself. Wakko and Dot woke up, yawning as they entered the room.

"Good morning Yakko," said Wakko.

'Good morning," said Dot.

Yakko mouthed the phrase "Good morning," but covered his mouth in shock when he realized that nothing came out.

 _That's weird. Why didn't my voice work?_

He opened his mouth again and tried to say something else, but not a single sound came out. That's when he realized what was happening.

 _Uh-oh._

"What?" said Dot, not understanding what Yakko was doing.

"Why aren't you talking?" said Wakko.

Yakko moved his arms around.

"Charades!" said Wakko. "Ooh, I love charades!"

Yakko started pantomiming as Wakko and Dot took turns guessing what he was trying to say.

 **My voice is gone!**

"You're hungry?" said Wakko.

"You're slitting someone's throat?" said Dot.

"You're trying to sing?"

"We're cutting you off?"

"Hmm, I can't tell what you're trying to say, Yakko."

"What could it be?"

Yakko gave up, got a piece of paper, and wrote "I lost my voice!"

"He's gone mute?!" said Dot, who became starry-eyed.

Yakko nodded.

"How did that happen?" said Wakko.

Yakko shrugged. Then Wakko started laughing.

"The Warner known for talking has gone mute!"

Yakko was annoyed.

 **Not funny!**

"Oh, the censors will be so happy!" said Dot.

 **Seriously?**

"Oh, great. We have a Tinker Bell over here. Or an Ariel. I don't know which one suits him better."

Then she sighed.

"Looks like we're gonna have to try to get his voice back to progress the plot, aren't we?"

"I guess that would make a good plot," said Wakko.

Yakko put his hands on his head in frustration. He hated not being able to talk.

"How are we gonna get his voice back?" said Wakko.

"We could ask Dr. Scratchansniff," said Dot, "but I don't think we'll be able to get near him after what we did last week."

They giggled as they remembered what they did to annoy the doctor that day.

 **Good idea, Dot!**

"Yeah!" said Wakko. "I'm sure he'll know what to do! Come on, Yakko!"

Yakko excitedly jumped in the air and joined his siblings as they went to pay a visit to Dr. Scratchansniff.


	3. Chapter 2: Visiting Dr Scratchansniff

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot made it to Dr. Scratchansniff's office.

"So where is the good doctor?" said Dot.

Yakko knocked on the door.

"You know he's not gonna let us in."

 **It's worth a shot.**

Dr. Scratchansniff opened the door.

"Vat do you kids vant?" he asked. "You don't have an appointment today."

 **My voice is gone!**

"Yakko's gone mute!" said Wakko.

Yakko nodded at Wakko to show Scratchansniff that it was what he tried to say. Scratchansniff was surprised.

"Vell how did that happen?"

"We don't know," said Dot, "but we're enjoying it!"

"Vell come inside. I'll see if there's something I can do."

Yakko started pantomiming what happened that morning, but Scratchansniff couldn't understand him that well.

"Vat's he trying to say?" he whispered to Wakko and Dot.

Dot translated for Yakko. When they were done talking, Yakko opened his mouth and pointed to it as he tried to say something.

"See?" said Wakko. "He can't say anything."

 **You gotta help me, doc!**

"Is there anything you did last night that could have made you lose your voice?"

Yakko shook his head.

"We don't think so," said Wakko. "We had an appointment with you when you tried to make us behave last night."

"And we also had that party," said Dot. "We sang together when it ended, but that was it."

Yakko looked shocked.

 **What if someone stole it?!**

"I'm sorry?" said Scratchansniff.

"What did you do, Scratchansniff?" said Dot.

Yakko shook his head at Dot as if to say she was wrong.

"Vell," said Scratchansniff. "I'm not sure vat I can do. I would suggest taking time for it to come back."

 **Ok.**

"Don't worry Yakko," said Wakko, "I'm sure we can get your voice back!"

Yakko smiled at him as if to thank him.

"What if it never comes back?!" said Dot.

"Let's go find Yakko's voice!" said Wakko.

He stood up and ran out the door. Yakko looked at Dot with a panicked expression, then followed Wakko. Dot sighed and went after them. They returned to the water tower a few minutes later, searching all over their home for Yakko's voice.

"I'm sure it's here somewhere," said Wakko. "What do you think a voice looks like?"

 **A voice cannot be seen. It can only be heard, unless someone sucks it out of you and holds it captive. In that case, it would look, uhhhhhh…kinda like this.**

He showed Wakko a picture of a floating, glowing orb. The Warners searched all day, but there was no trace of Yakko's voice. Finally, it was getting late and Yakko convinced his siblings to stop looking.

 **Stop it, it's no use. My voice isn't in here. It's getting late, so we should search again tomorrow. Goodnight, sibs.**

He went off to bed, and Wakko and Dot did the same.


	4. Chapter 3: The Second Day

Yakko woke up the next day. Before going to the kitchen, he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He attempted to sing a note, but he was still mute. He went to the main room, surprised that Wakko and Dot were already up.

"Is your voice still gone?" said Wakko.

 **Yes. I checked, and nothing came out!**

"Well," said Dot, "maybe someone stole it!"

"Or maybe it decided to fly out of his mouth!" said Wakko.

Dot nudged him.

"Wakko, voices can't do that!"

 **Well, I guess we'll just have to take Scratchy's advice and wait for it to come back. We'll have to be on schedule with a mute me today.**

After eating breakfast, they escaped the water tower and, as usual, were being chased by Ralph. Yakko pinched his nose as Wakko used his mallet to hit him on the head. They taunted him as they ran amuck. Ralph noticed that something was different about Yakko, but shrugged it off as if it wasn't important. After a while, the Warners ran into Pinky and the Brain.

"Gee, Brain!" said Pinky. "Look who stopped by! Narf!"

"If it isn't the Warner siblings," said Brain. "Running away from Ralph as usual."

"Hi Pinky!" said Wakko.

"Hi Brain!" said Dot.

Yakko just waved.

"How are you?" said Wakko.

"We're well," said Brain.

"Zort!" said Pinky. "What about you?"

"We're good!" said Dot.

Yakko gave them a thumbs up.

"Something is peculiar about your behavior," said Brain. "How come you aren't talking?"

 **I lost my voice.**

"That's the first," said Brain.

"What did he say?" said Pinky.

"He lost his voice," said Dot. "It's his second day as a mute."

"We have no idea what happened," said Wakko.

"That's a shame," said Pinky. "I hope you can talk again soon. Narf!"

Ralph was catching up to the Warners, so they had to leave.

"See ya!" said Wakko as they were pursued again.

They ran off, running again for a while. They hid in an alley, where Rita and Runt came out.

"Well, well, well!" said Rita. "Look who stopped by!"

"Hi Rita," said Dot. "Hi Runt."

Yakko waved.

"You're being chased again," said Runt. "Definitely chased!"

"That's right!" said Wakko.

Yakko nodded in agreement.

"Say," said Runt. "There's something different about you."

Yakko nodded.

"I can't put my foot down on it right now but-"

"He's not talking!" said Rita.

"Oh," said Runt, "so _that's_ what it is!"

"What's the matter?" said Rita. "Cat got your tongue?"

Yakko silently chuckled at her pun.

"He lost his voice," said Dot.

"Aw, no!" said Runt. "That's awful!"

"Not a sound!" said Wakko.

"That's too bad," said Rita. "You had a nice voice."

 **Thank you.**

Ralph spotted them again.

"Gotta go!" said Dot. "Bye!"

They ran off again. Ralph was catching up, but Yakko grabbed a tennis racket and a tennis ball, and hit Ralph in the face with the ball.

 **Don't worry! We hit you with love!**

Wakko played the drums to accompany Yakko's pun. They stopped when they saw Minerva Mink passing by.

"Helloooooo Nurse!" said Wakko as Yakko pantomimed with him.

"Boys," said Dot. "Go fig."

Wakko jumped in a surprised Minerva's arms.

 **Looks like today's the day you get reeled in!**

"I'm awfully flattered," said Minerva as she pushed Wakko away, "but I'd rather not have a relationship right now."

Then she turned to Yakko.

"And what's up with _you_?"

"Don't blame him," said Dot. "He lost his voice."

"Oh, that's terrible!" said Minerva.

 **Tell me about it!**

Ralph was catching up to them again.

"We better go," said Wakko. "Ralph's coming back!"

"Ok," said Minerva. "I hope you get better soon!"

 **Thanks!**

"Bye, Minerva!" said Dot.

Once again, Ralph was on their tracks. Meanwhile, Minerva told her friends about Yakko's problem. They told their friends, who told their friends, who told their friends, and word spread quickly. A newswoman heard about what happened and decided to have Yakko talk about it.

"This is just in!" she said. "Yakko Warner, famous for his yakking, has gone mute! I'm here live at the Warner Bros. Movie Lot with Yakko and his siblings. Tell me, how did this happen?

"We don't know," said Wakko. "He woke up last morning, and nothing came out!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes," said Dot. "Scratchansniff recommended that we wait for his voice to come back, but so far Yakko still can't make a single sound."

 **If I end up being mute for another day, I'll go nuts!**

Wakko translated for the newswoman as she appeared confused.

"I see," she replied. "Well, I hope you get your voice back soon! More info about this story is coming up!"

The Warners retreated to their water tower and hoped that Yakko's voice would come back the next day.


	5. Chapter 4: The Third Day

Yakko woke up the next morning. Just like the previous day, he attempted to sing a note. Once again, he was mute.

 _Ugh, this is driving me crazy!_

He went to the main room, where Wakko and Dot were waiting. Yakko took a deep breath, then silently screamed as he moved his hands in a frenzy. Dot looked at the camera.

"It's sad, but funny to watch!"

Wakko took out a box of popcorn and shared it with Dot as Yakko was freaking out.

"I'm guessing your voice is still gone," said Wakko.

 **Yes! I can't talk, I can't sing, I don't know if you can understand me-**

"We can understand you," said Dot. "You've been mute for a few days, so we should be understanding you just fine by now."

 **Good. And it's the third day! I can't wait much longer for my voice to come back! Trust me, it's harder than it looks to be doing this right now!**

"I'll say!" said Dot.

 **Maybe we should see if Scratchy has another solution.**

"Sure," said Dot. "Why not."

"Guess we should go to Scratchy's then," said Wakko.

They arrived at his office again and Yakko knocked on the door.

"Yes?" said Scratchansniff as he opened the door.

 **I'm still mute!**

"Your voice is still gone, isn't it?"

Yakko, knowing that Scratchansniff still had difficulties understanding his pantomiming, took a piece of paper and wrote down "Yes! I'm freaking out!"

"Have you tried looking for it?"

"We've looked all over the tower!" said Wakko.

Yakko wrote down "Yes, we did that 2 days ago! Maybe it'll help if I get an x-ray and see if there's something wrong with my voice box."

"Good idea Yakko," said Scratchansniff. "I'll see if Nurse has an x-ray."

 **Thanks, Scratchy!**

They got an x-ray for Yakko, and Scratchansniff came back to his office a few minutes later with it.

"Ok, let's see what's going on with your voice."

Yakko signaled Wakko and Dot to come closer to him.

 **What does it say?**

"Hmm," said Scratchansniff as he examined the x-ray. "Oh my! It's not there!"

Yakko silently gasped.

"What?!" said Wakko and Dot.


	6. Chapter 5: A Shocking Discovery

Yakko sat down in despair.

 **That's it! I'll never talk again! What am I gonna do?!**

"Don't vorry Yakko," said Scratchansniff, "I'll try the x-ray again. Maybe it was wrong."

Scratchansniff tried it again, but got the same results.

"No, it's still gone."

Yakko started crying.

"I'll bet someone stole it!" said Wakko.

 **You're right. It's the only way to explain why my voice is gone!**

"Don't worry Yakko," said Dot. "We'll find the wise guy who stole your voice!"

Wakko handed a box of tissues so Yakko could wipe away his tears.

 **But how? We'll have to look all over the movie lot! Anyone could have done it! It'll take forever!**

"Hmmm," said Wakko, "maybe I have something in my gag bag to help us out."

He pulled out various objects from his gag bag then pulled out a strange device.

"What about this?"

Yakko stopped crying.

"Good job, Wakko!" said Scratchansniff. "You found a voice tracker! Vat should help you find Yakko's voice."

 **Yay! I'll be talking again in no time!** **Now, how does this thing work?**

"Lemme try it!" said Wakko.

He attempted to turn it on. The device turned on and started beeping.

"Is it working?" said Dot.

"Hey!" said Wakko. "It says your voice is still in the movie lot! Someone who works here must have taken it!"

 **Of course! Why didn't we think of that? Come on, let's go get my voice!**

"Wish us luck!" said Dot as they went out the door.

"It says your voice is somewhere around Mr. Plotz's office," said Wakko. "Come on, let's go!"

They burst into Mr. Plotz's office a few minutes later, searching all over for Yakko's voice. Plotz was startled.

"You three!" he shouted. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"We're looking for Yakko's voice!" said Dot. "He lost it a few days ago."

"Oh?" said Plotz.

As he continued talking, his expression slowly turned into an evil grin.

"Oh…you mean this?"

He held up a jar containing a floating, glowing orb. Yakko covered his mouth in shock and Dot gasped.

"Hey!" said Wakko. "That's Yakko's voice!"


	7. Chapter 6: The Confrontation

The Warners were dumbfounded at what Plotz did. They knew he was mean and grouchy, but they never expected him to cross the line.

"Why?" said Dot. "Why would you do this to him?!"

"Good question," said Plotz. "Do you ever wonder why Dr. Scratchansniff tried to de-zanitize you for so long? It was because I ordered him to. Yes, I tried to have you kids de-zanitized for years, but nothing would work! So I decided to take matters into my own hands. I spied on you at that party we had a few nights ago, and I finally came up with a plan when everybody was leaving: I snuck into your water tower when you were sleeping and stole the voice using this machine!"

He took out a backpack with a vacuum attached to it.

"What is it?" said Wakko.

"It's a machine that takes away whatever makes you special."

He turned to Yakko.

"I put this on your mouth, turned it on, and it sucked out your voice just like that! Without your voice, you can't talk! And if you can't go around yakking your head off like you always do, how could you possibly be zany to the max? You can't!"

Yakko glared at Plotz, who looked at Wakko and Dot and turned on the machine, preparing to use it on them.

"You two are next!"

Yakko, thinking quickly, tried to grab the jar from Plotz, but Plotz pulled it out of Yakko's reach. Luckily, it distracted him from using the machine on Wakko and Dot.

"Not so fast!" said Plotz. "Say goodbye to your precious voice!"

He jumped out the window with the jar.

"He's getting away!" shouted Wakko.

He pulled a car out of his gag bag.

"Get in!"

Yakko and Dot got inside the car as Wakko drove them out the window and they chased Plotz around the movie lot.

"Give our brother his voice back!" said Wakko, getting closer to Plotz.

"Yeah!" said Dot.

"Not on your life!" said Plotz. "Once I dispose of this, Yakko will never talk again! As for you…"

He took out the machine, remembering that he tried to use it earlier. He aimed at Wakko and Dot, but Yakko protected them by putting his arms over them. Then he got out of his seat and crouched down on the hood of the car.

"Yakko," said Dot, "what are you-?!"

Yakko leaped out of the car and tackled Plotz, taking the machine off of him. However, the jar containing Yakko's voice flew out of his hands. Yakko's jaw dropped.

"The jar!" shouted Wakko and Dot.

The jar broke as it hit the ground, setting Yakko's voice free. It floated towards Yakko, and once it settled itself back in his voice box, he gasped.

"My voice! I can yak again!"


	8. Chapter 7: His Voice is Back!

"Yay!" said Wakko. "Your voice is back!"

"Woo hoo!" said Dot.

They ran up to Yakko and hugged him.

"Yakko is back in business!" said Yakko. "Thanks, sibs!"

"You're welcome!" said Wakko.

"Now what are we gonna do with Mr. Voice Stealer over here?" said Dot, pointing accusingly at Plotz.

"Uhhhh…how's about we lock him up and make him do some time?" said Yakko.

"I have a better idea," said Wakko.

He took out his mallet and walked towards Plotz. Then he smashed him with it and flattened him.

"Perfect!" said Dot, laughing with Yakko and Wakko.

"We probably should destroy the machine before things get out of hand again," said Yakko.

"Got it!" said Wakko, smashing the machine with his mallet. "Now let's go eat! I'm hungry after all that."

"Of course you are," Yakko chuckled. "Race you to the tower!"

"Hey, wait up!" said Dot.

They laughed as they raced back to the tower, happy that Yakko could talk again.


End file.
